


pompeii

by tastelessirondad



Series: whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explosions, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark, not really tho, why is tagging this stuff so difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessirondad/pseuds/tastelessirondad
Summary: whumptober day two: explosion





	pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> look at me posting two whole days in a row! I’m seriously trying y’all but don’t get your hopes up😂

He felt the explosion before he heard it.

It tore through the air, all the way from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. A pillar of fiery smoke and dust boiled up from the ground, pushing itself towards him. The sound of screaming and glass shattering and buildings breaking filled his ears. A blinding flash, and Tony Stark was being catapulted backwards and into the sky.

Darkness.

A high pitched ringing and static in his ears. A memory. A reason as to where Tony was, what he was doing, and why was he here?

The man stood up slowly, genuinely surprised he could stand at all. Wherever he was, and whatever he was doing, he must’ve been relatively far from the explosion, Tony decided. He also determined, by the fucking obnoxious ass static in his ears, that he wasn’t deaf, which was a good sign.

Tony surveyed the area around him, and gulped. There wasn’t a standing building for miles into the horizon and flames covered almost every square inch of the flattened ground. Glass and steel fragments fell from the sky like rainfall, and there wasn’t a person in sight.

What the fuck happened?

Tony walked along, hesitantly following crimson blood spatters that littered the dirt. After finding no one, the man guessed (hoped) that he had gotten everybody out of the area, and at least there was that. 

Tony finally fell to his knees from exhaustion. His muscles ached, his head pounded, and he couldn’t imagine he had walked away from that without a few broken bones. The man relaxed for a bit, until the static, and most importantly, the lack of a familiar voice, brought him back to reality.

Oh my fucking God. He was here with Peter.

Tony shot to his feet, scanning the area.

“Peter?!” He yelled “PETER?!”

No response. No cough, no groan of pain, only the sickening silence of the destruction of what used to be a thriving city.

Tony lifted his faceplate to get a better look, and was immediately met with the smell of smoke, blood, and a stinging burning sensation in his eyes. The genius could ignore all of that, though, because he was with the kid and he needed to find his kid and he needed him to be okay.

“FRIDAY?” Tony prompted, voice shakier than he would like to admit. “You still with me?”

The AI replied chipper as ever. “Yes boss. How can I be of assistance?”

Tony silently thanked a God he didn’t believe in, because now he could find Peter, assuming the teenager was even still alive. He knew he couldn’t afford to think like that, because Peter could be alive and Peter could need his help. But he couldn’t stop the _nobody could’ve survived that _s and the o_h my god he’s just a kid he’s my kid and now he’s gone_ s from penetrating his optimism.

“Can you connect me to Peter? I want to talk to him.” The AI was silent. That couldn’t be good.

“I cannot connect to Mr Parker’s comms.”

Tony cursed. “Shit, get me his vitals!”

“I cannot connect to Karen to get his vitals either. Last known location was 10 feet from ground zero.”

Now Tony was panicking. He hoped and prayed that Peter had gotten away somehow, but his brain was already preparing him for the worst.

“Get me heat signatures.” Tony said quickly.

“There is one signature 100 feet to your right. It is rapidly cooling.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat. If that was Peter, he was dead. If it wasn’t Peter, the man could only assume the teenager was blown to pieces.

Hot, angry tears sprung in his eyes as he followed the directions FRIDAY had given him. Whether they were from the stench, the pain, the acid-like burning in his eyes, or the loss of a kid he loved like a son, the man would never know.

FRIDAY led him to a small pile of rubble, and Tony could see a faint blotch of red and blue protruding from underneath the rocks. Tony tore the rocks away from the body and choked on a sob.

Peter was still on the ground, painfully still, with way too much blood covering his face and chest. Tony pulled the boy into his lap, horrified, cradling his chest and sobbing into his shoulders.

Tony Stark wasn’t an emotional man. He had gotten good at keeping his emotions in check, at staying calm for everyone else’s sake. But this? This was Peter. A whole new level of nightmarish that Tony couldn’t even bear to think about.

Peter’s hand fell limp to the side and tears streamed down Tony’s face. His chin trembled as the walls he had built up for years came crashing down around him. The billionaire’s defenses washed away with never ending salty tears. Tony held the teenager tight to his chest, rocking him slowly. He tried to hold it in, to be strong for Peter’s sake, but the sobs tore through his throat in an almost silent scream. The air was getting hotter by the minute, almost excruciating to breathe in, but Tony didn’t care. The man took a deep, shuddering breath and laid his forehead to rest on Peter’s.

“Connecting to Karen. Vitals detected.”

Tony’s head snapped up, almost smacking into a metal bar above him. He couldn’t have heard that right. He wiped at his eyes.

“FRIDAY?” He asked. “Repeat Last.”

“Vitals detected from the Spider-man suit. The rapid cooling came from Karen attempting to regulate Mr Parker’s temperature.”

A groan of pain confirmed what the AI had said. Tony turned to see Peter shift and his eyes flutter open.

Peter was alive.

“Thank God.” Tony gasped, relief filling his body like a drug.

“M-Mr Stark?” Peter asked, taking in the tear tracks that garnished Tony’s cheeks. “What’s going on?”

The billionaire sighed and helped the teenager to his feet. 

”Nothing we cant handle kid,” A slight smile decorated his face.

“We’re okay. And that’s all that matters.” 


End file.
